


Operation Noctis

by Carnath



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Chemicals, Chloroform, Gags, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rope Bondage, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnath/pseuds/Carnath
Summary: After being kidnapped and brainwashed by Hojo, Zack and Cloud are ordered by the twisted doctor to capture young powerful lads for his experiments. They already have brought down half of Class Zero from Rubrum, but now Hojo eyes another target...This new arc is a sequel of the wonderful story written on my demand by @FruitsofLabour / Fight the Thron which depicts Cloud and Zack abuction (http://archiveofourown.org/works/7271650) (http://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn)





	1. A new assignment

_Hojo’s Lab, Shinra Tower, Midgar_

 

Cloud stood hesitantly on the threshold of the lab’s door, unsure if he should enter in his master’s lair without being expressly commanded to.

 

“Sir ?” he risked.

 

“Yeah, yeah, come in”, a distant and irritated voice ordered.

 

In the opposite wall of the room, Hojo was busy, studying some test tubes and graduated cylinders, weighing up one of them, putting it down, mumbling something, taking notes, mixing another one… Despite Cloud’s boots making some noise on the tile floor, he barely granted him a look.

 

Cloud stood silent a few feet in front of his lab bench. Hojo continued his manipulation, without saying any word. Without even thinking it, the infantryman stood at attention.

 

“Where is your mate?” Hojo finally asked without letting down his flasks.

 

“Uh Sir, your order was that you wanted to see _one_ of us, so Zack and I thought that it would be against your command if we both have come to you”.

 

Hojo sighed deeply. “Lack of initiative. Expected side effect”, he mumbled.

 

“Sir ?”

 

“Nevermind. You shall transmit my new orders to him. Are you still working on your previous assignment?”

 

“Yes Sir”, Cloud answered more enthusiastically . “Those boys from Orience were hard to capture but we’ve got four out of six. The guy named Nine in particular was particularly feisty but...”

 

“I know. I’ve got them in my cells and already planning the next phase of my project. But forget the last ones from now. I’ve ordered to close the gate to Orience and realigned it to a world called Eos. I have a new mission for you”.

 

Cloud felt a little tiny spike of deception. Those guys were _really_ hard to catch. Trey was doable, it was two against one; and they had the effect of surprise by abducting Ace in the middle of the night. But Eight and Nine were already on their guards and they had to gas an entire room to grab them. Not to mention the difficulty to take all of them from Rubrum to Midgar – even collared, bound and gagged as they were. Zack and Cloud really worked hard for their Master. They deserved a little mark of gratitude. Not much. Maybe a “good job”?

 

Those thoughts were quickly chased from Cloud’s mind. Hojo was their Master. Following his orders was enough satisfaction. And he was with Zack, so…

 

Zack. As Cloud looked around in the lab, he saw behind thick windows a room with an operating table. No one laid on it at the moment, but several leather straps were dangling from its side. It immediately remembered Cloud a recurring nightmare he made. Zack was strapped on a table like that, with a breathing mask strapped over his – beautiful – face and a drip going into his arm. He was clearly in pain. And Cloud was trying to rescue his friend, but he realized he couldn’t move, there were circles of metal around his wrists, legs and neck; he couldn’t even scream, there was something filling his mouth and blocking his tongue, and...

 

 

“Are you _listening_?” Hojo threateningly asked, looking up from his bench for the first time and looking directly at Cloud over his glasses.

 

All those pictures were immediately chased from Cloud’s mind by Hojo’s voice.

 

“Yes, Sir !” he replied without even thinking it.

 

“Good”, Hojo said. “All the instructions and reports from the scouts are here”, he said, pointing at an envelope on a desk nearby. “Take them and study them. You have one month to bring me the boy _and_ the ring. Don’t come back until you get them”.

 

“Understood, Sir”, Cloud replied with a military tone as he grabbed the envelope.

 

“Another thing...”, Hojo asked in a more interested voice.

 

“Sir ?”

 

“I heard rumors about you and Zack. You’ve become good friends, right ? Even before I took you under my… supervision, right?”

 

“Uuuh… Yes, Sir. Since the Modeoheim mission”. Cloud waited anxiously for the next question. _Did he know?_

 

 _“_ Just friend ?”

 

 _Was that a question ?_ “Sir, I don’t precisely understand what...”

 

“Oh for Gaia’s sake” Hojo suddenly bursted, standing back up for the first time. “Just answer me. I know you live together in the same studio near the barracks and I heard what Shinra soldiers said about you two.  Are you guys in love ? No, no, let’s be even more precise: do you already had intercourse ?”

 

Cloud felt his guts knotting. If Hojo disapproves their relationship… Nevertheless, he directly ordered him to answer and tell the truth. He had no choice.

 

“Yes, Sir”.

 

“Yes what ?”

 

Cloud felt his blood coming to his face.

 

“Yes, we love each other. And yes, we already had sex”.

 

Cloud waited for Hojo’s reaction. At this point, he didn’t know what he expected. Was he going to shout at him ? To order him to split up with Zack ? If so, Cloud wasn’t sure if he was going to survive this order. But Hojo just said “ok”. He then mumbled to himself as he was writing on a notebook: “Unexpected side effect of the serum. Seems to inhibit the homosexual drive of the subjects. Four subjects seem to be affected so far ...”

 

“You do take your serum regularly, right ?”

 

“Yes Sir. Three injections per week, as you ordered !”

 

“So does Zack ?”

 

“So does Zack, Sir. You commanded it”.

 

“Good, good...”. Then Hojo seemed to be again more preoccupied by the content of the vial in front of him. A few seconds later he raised his eyes, seemingly realizing that Cloud was still in front of him.

 

“Why are you still there ? You have your orders ! Dismiss !”

 

*

Usually, elite soldiers like Zack had quarters in the Shinra towers, while infantrymen like Cloud lived in barracks in the military district. But as they are part of Hojo’s experimental program, they were granted the permission to rent a small flat nearby. One big room that serves as bedroom and living room, one small kitchen and a little bathroom. It’s really not huge for two, but for the first time in months, it felt like home to Cloud. Plus, they gained some space when they agreed that one bed would be enough for two.

 

Zack was busy working on his laptop when Cloud came home. Cloud loved those moments when they’re not on the field. Outside, Zack was always wearing his signature soldier first class uniform, which he was so proud of. But inside the studio he usually just wear a tiny black t-shirt that highlights his great muscles and a rather tight pant over his long legs. His feet were bare.

 

“Hi !”

 

“Hey Cloud, check it out”, Zack cheerfully addressed him, pointing at the laptop screen. “I was just doing research about the last of those guys with need to collect. We still don’t have King and Jack – seriously, giving them the name of a deck of cards ? Anyway, one is an expert swordsman and the other is an impressive shooter, and they are alarmed now, so this won’t be easy and...”

 

“Forget it. _He_ doesn't want them anymore !”

 

“What ?” Zack seemed half disappointed, half worried. “Why? Did we do something wrong ? We followed his orders to the letter!”

 

Cloud shrugged as he sat on their bed, taking off his boots. “Don’t know exactly. He didn’t say much but apparently, four of them are enough for now. And he found a more interesting target”.

 

“Oh?” Cloud gave him the Hojo’s envelope. It was still sealed.

 

“I’ve waited for you to discover it !”.

 

An hour later, the documents and photos were scattered all around the room. Like always, Zack was unable to focus on a single text, grabbing an other page and an other document without finishing reading the first. Cloud was more rational and would have been irritated if he didn’t admire such energy and enthusiasm.

 

“Ok, let’s sum it up. We have two targets: the ring of the Lucii, which carry some power Hojo wants. This power can only be reached by members of Lucis royal family, which leads us to our second target: the prince Noctis”

 

“He’s kind of cute, don’t you think? I like his rebel look” Zack taunted Cloud.

 

“Stay focused ! This won’t be like infiltrating a military academy. The ring is one of the kingdom’s greatest treasure, and the prince itself should be very well guarded. Fuck, and Hojo sent us there alone...”

 

“Cloud, you don’t reason right. Clearly, this Noctis should have free access to the ring, right?”

 

“Probably, but…”

 

“So all we have to do is persuading him to bring it to us”

 

Cloud looked at Zack as if he just spoke a foreign language. Then his face lightened up as he just understood what Zack implied.

 

“You mean…?”

 

“The good old hostage technique, yes!”

 

“Ok.” Cloud said, collecting all the photos in the folder. “Who?”

 

“Does this guy has any family?”

 

“No sister, no brother, too young for having any children, no beloved nephew or niece, his mother died, and his father is the king so clearly not an option”…

 

“Ok… Girlfriend maybe?”

 

“There’s rumors of a potential wedding with the heir of a foreign kingdom – Tenebrae – but she’s held captive by another empire and the last time they met, Noctis was a young child, so...”

 

“So… no!” Zack sighed “Boyfriend then? Or soulmates? Come on, he’s a prince, he surely doesn’t live secluded like a monk !”

 

“Actually there’s only three guys he spent a lot of time with !” Cloud gathered the three photos and files. “First: Gladiolus Amicitia. 26 and… (Cloud looked at the photo, then the file), oh no, won’t do it. He’s his friend since many years but also acts as his combat trainer and bodyguard… And… Seriously, look at the guy, he’s clearly not fit for being a hostage”

 

“Nice muscles though ! And nice leather pants! Is that the trend there?” Zack winked at Cloud. “Do you think I need to get some ? You know, for infiltration and camouflage purpose!”

 

Cloud winked him back. “We surely can’t go there with these Shinra uniforms”.

 

At this point, he had to resist the urge of kissing Zack and forced him to focus on the files.

 

“Second one : Ignis Scientia. 22. Was raised alongside Noctis and acts as his advisor since he was a child.”

 

“I don’t know… he seemed to be too rational to inspire pity. Plus, he must be attached to Noctis all the time. We need someone who gets out of their capital to set up a base and prepare an ambush”.

 

“You’ll like the last one. He’s the only one of no noble origin. Close friend to the prince, they met in high school. Very enthusiastic, love photography and chocobos”

 

Zack looked at the photos!

 

“It’s definitely him ! And he even looks like you!”

 

“What?”

 

“You have the same hair” Zack winked at Cloud again.

 

This time, Cloud didn’t resist and pressed his lips over Zack’s mouth. Zack wasn’t surprised and let Cloud’s tongue go in. The two shared a long, deep kiss.

 

“I forgot to tell you”, Cloud suddenly said. “Hojo knows ...”

 

Zack looked suddenly worried.

 

“Knows what ?”

 

“About us”

 

“What ? Oh no ! Does he…?”

 

Zack was interrupted by a sudden new kiss.

 

“He doesn’t care !” Cloud smiled at him.

 

*

 

An hour later, the room was even more in a mess than it was before. All the files that were on the bed fell as Zack and Cloud wildly rolled together on it. Now naked and in each other’s arms, the two young men were the very image of happiness.

 

“It was awesome !” thought Cloud.

 

He looked at Zack smiling. Zack’s look said “As usual”

 

“Hey Cloud”, said Zack after a moment. “Weren’t we supposed to work?”

 

“We did it, no ? We have a plan, our target… all we have to do is some reckon and supplies. We can go into action in a couple of weeks if we act fast !”

 

“Won’t this guy cause any trouble ?”

 

“Nah, we just have to ambush him properly. He does know how to fight and carry a gun, but with the element of surprise and maybe some chloroform ...”

 

“Good !” Zack stood up in the sheets. “What’s his name again ?”

 

Cloud groaned, then went off the bed, looking for the correct paper. He quickly found it.

 

“There. Prompto Argentum.”

 


	2. The fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Zack and Cloud follow through their plan and make contact with Prompto

 

* * *

_Chocobo Farm, Leide, Kingdom of Lucis_

 

  
_P: "Whoooah! A black chocobo! Is he yours?"_  
  
_Z: "It's a "she". But yes, she's mine. You like her?"_  
  
_P: "She's awesome! I never saw a black chocobo before. Where does she come from?"_  
  
_Z: "From a little farm in the countryside nearby. A little bit isolated, so you may not have heard about it; the owner doesn't like company much."_  
  
_P: "Really? But... do you think... I can?"_  
  
_Z: "Well, I can see you're a real chocobo connoisseur, so I'm sure he won't be bothered if I introduce you to him!"_  
  
_P: "Awesome. Just let me rent a chocobo here and I'll follow you!"_  
  
_Z: "Sure. Take your time"_  
  
_As Prompto ran to the stables nearby, Zack can't refrain a little smirk. "This is too easy"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, this story will be less textual, but it will be illustrated by the master Bowen12a 
> 
> Much more to follow if you like it ;)


	3. The set-up

 

P: "Uuuh... Is that the place? It seems a little... old?"  
  
Z: "Told you, the guy is quite secret. Come on, the chocobos are inside!"  
  
Prompto thought he saw a shadow behind the wall. Bah, it's probably nothing....


	4. The capture

__

 

_Prompto_ : "MMMPHPHH??!? MMPHAAAA MMMHH?"  
  
 _Zack_ : "Ssshhh. Relax, it's just a little chloroform. Just breathe, you'll go to sleep, then you'll wake up!"  
  
 _Prompto_ : "MMMMMMMPPHHHH! HELLLMMMMMMMPPPHHH! MMMMmmmhh!"  
  
 _Cloud_ : "Calm down. Just breathe!"  
  
 _Prompto_ : "mmmmpph... mmm...... mph...... ¤"


	5. The captive

__

 

_Prompto: "Oooh.... what the....?"_  
  
Zack: "Ah good you're waking up. Come on, give me a distressed look for the photo"  
  
Prompto: "Whaaat... is going on? Who...?"  
  
Zack: "Perfect! Noctis will love it, don't you think?"  
  
Prompto: "Noct? But why... Hey, what the fuck?!? What do you want? "  
  
Cloud: "Keep quiet. You're already tied up anyway, I just need to tighten some knots...".


	6. The bait

 

 _Zack: "No, my prince, it's not Prompto..."_  
  
Prompto: "NOCT! TAMMMMPPHHHHHMMMMMM"  
  
Cloud: "Ssssssh. Quiet now. Let us do the talking!"  
  
Zack: "Did you received my picture? Great! No, don't worry, we won't harm him. At least if you do as we wish. You see, we need a little something...  
  
Prompto: "MMMPPPNNNOOMMMMPPPHHHHH!"  
  
(...)  
  
Zack: "Cloud, he won't do anything till he doesn't see his friend. What do we do?"  
  
Cloud: "That's not a problem if he can't see where we hide, is it? I'll go gather him. Need a bit of fresh air too. I let you have fun with this one"  
  
Prompto: "MMPPPHHHRRRRR"  
  
Cloud: "I start to like him"  
  
Zack: "Told you. He's adorable"


	7. The prince

__

 

 _Noctis: "You can't be serious! I'm the Prince of Lucis!"  
  
_ _Cloud: "I'm sorry, "your highness", but if you want to see your friend, you're going to follow our rules. And this is not negotiable! Blindfold on, please!"_  
 __  
Noctis: "Pfff..."  
  
...  
  
Cloud: "Oh, and one more detail..." *click*  
  
Noctis: "What?!? Handcuffs ?!?"  



	8. The silence

Prompto: "You'll never get away with this. I heard you talking. You want Noctis' ring. I won't let you use me"

Zack: "You're completely tied up. How do you plan to do that exactly?"

Prompto: "I'm telling Noct everything. That you want the ring and then that you plan to abduct him as well"

Zack: "Ah yes, I knew I forgot something. Hold still!"

(...)

Prompto: "Uh? What's in your hand?"

Zack: "It's a gag, silly! Don't want you to be too chatty with your prince friend!"

Prompto: "Gag? Wait, don't dMMMMMOOOOMMMMMMMMPPPHHHH"

Zack: "Ah, that's better. Now tell me, what are you gonna do again?"

Prompto: "MMMMMPPPPPPHHHHHH MMMMNNOOOMMMMPPPHH"

Zack: "You're adorable. Finally it's a good thing Noctis see you like that. How can one resist the urge to rescue such cute lad in distress?"

 

 


	9. The arrival

__

 

 _Cloud: "(So far so good. Zack's plan is working just fine)"_  
  
_Prompto, in the distance: "mmmmphhh"_  
  
_Noctis: "Who is that? Prompto? PROMPTO, IS THAT YOU?"_  
  
_Cloud: "Just keep walking, my prince! You're almost there"_


	10. The blackmailing

Noctis: "PROMPTO!! What have they done to you?"  
  
Prompto: "MMMMPPHHH!! MNNOOMM!!"  
  
Noctis: "Okay guys that's enough! I command you to..."  
  
_< Zack quickly tackled Noctis from behind. He can't fight back, since he's handcuffed>_  
  
Noctis: "Oww! Get off me. I..."  
  
Zack: "I'm sorry,  _your highness_. But it's time for YOU listen to us now. As you can see, we got your friend and he's not going anywhere. We'd hate to hurt him, but it's up to you"  
  
Noctis: "You're bluffing!"  
  
Zack: "You see this nice collar around his neck? It can deliver nice electric shocks to his wearer. Cloud, would you like to demonstrate?"  
  
Prompto: "MMMMIIIIIIIMMMHH!"  
  
Cloud: ( _What a pussy! I set up the charge on minimal, he just felt a tickling_.)  
  
Zack: "... and it has an explosive charge embedded too!"  
  
Noctis: "Ok, ok! Fine! I give up! Just don't hurt him, please! What do you want from me?"

 

  
  
Zack: "Well, our master is very interested in a special ring your family has..."  
  
Noctis: The ring of the Lucii? But... I can't get it!"  
  
Cloud: "What?"  
  
Zack: "You're the prince or not?"  
  
Noctis: "Yes, but the ring is heavily guarded. I can't just take it like that. I can pass all the guards but one Kingslaive soldier is specifically guarding the entrance of the treasure room; even I can't go in there without a good reason!"  
  
Zack: "One guard, huh? What's his name?"  
  
Noctis: "Uuuuh... I think Nyx Ulric is on duty tomorrow. But..."  
  
Zack: "Then don't worry. I'll take care of this Nyx. Just go into the room and take the ring. I will contact you on your phone for further instructions then".  
  
Cloud: "And you're not telling anyone of course! Else..."  
  
Prompto: "MMMMMMMPHHH!!"


	11. The comforting

Cloud: "Here, let me take that off"  
  
Prompto: "Mmm.... ptouh... ahh, fuck!"  
  
Cloud: "There. Better?"  
  
Prompto: "Don't talk to me, you evil prick!"  
  
Cloud: "Oh, seriously? Come on, that wasn't that bad. I set the level of your collar to minimal intensity, you barely felt a sting. You played your role perfectly, though!"  
  
Prompto: "Not that bad? YOU SAID YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"  
  
Cloud: "Oww, come on, we'll never do that. Zack and I are not evil, you know. We have no intention to hurt people, we just follow our Master's will. In that case, Zack only said that to motivate your boyfriend the prince."

 

  
  
Prompto: "He's not my... Forget it. What's with that "master" thing? You talk like you and your buddy are just slaves!"  
  
Cloud: "I never thought about it. Hojo told us what he wants and we do it. It's as simple as that".  
  
Prompto: "Ok... now I really start to think you're just completely stupid. Or brainwashed. Or drugged... or something".  
  
_< For an unknown reason, Cloud starts to feel quite uncomfortable>_  
  
Cloud: "Anyway, you can believe me when I say we'll never hurt you. In other circumstances, we could even have been friends!"  
  
Prompto: "Then untie me!"  
  
Cloud: "Sorry. Master's orders first. We'll set you free tomorrow when Noctis returns with the ring. But don't worry, I know my ropes. I tied you securely but I took care to not cut off your bloodstream".  
__  
<Prompto had to admit it's true. He tried to wriggle in his ropes, tried to find a knot to undo... to no avail. But he didn't feel any pain either>  
  
<Cloud's phone just buzzed in one of his pocket>  
  
Cloud: "That's Zack. He just realeased Noctis somewhere and asks what he shall bring for dinner. Apparently there's a fastfood restaurant where he is, something called "Crow's nest". You like this stuff?"


	12. The Kingsglaive

Insomnia, military district, Nyx's quarters  
The next morning  
  
_Nyx: "(Shit, I'm gonna be late again. And that's my turn to be on duty in the inner palace. What a boring job!)"_  
  
_Zack: "(So here's a Kingslaive. Not bad, but not that much impressive compared to some of our shinra soldiers. I bet Angeal's taller than him)"_  
  
_Nyx: "(Damn, those boots are classy and comfortable but you really can't slip them on in a hurry)"_  
  
_Zack: "(I heard some folks say that Kingslaive have some sort of special abilities... Whatever! I bet they're no more immune to chloroform than other people. Let's check it out!)"_

 

__


	13. The neutralization

(Zack violently rushed at Nyx...)  
  
Nyx: "Hey! Who..."  
  
(... punched him in the gut and tackled him onto the bed...)  
  
Nyx: "Owww! Wha..."  
  
(... sits on his belly and pressed the chloroformed rag onto his mouth and nose)  
  
Zack: "There! Gotcha!"  
  
Nyx: "MMMPPPPHHHAAAA???? MMMPPPHHHEEEHHHH"  
  
Zack: "No need to struggle! I've got you good!"  
  
Nyx: "MMMMPPHHHHEEHHH! MPPMMEEE PHHMMOOFF"  
  
Zack: "Easy now! Just breathe!"  
  
Nyx: "MMMMMpphhh"  
  
Zack: "That's it! You know, you're finally off duty today! You should thank me, actually!"  
  
Nyx: "mmmwwwaaa?"  
  
Zack: "That's it! Just a few whiffs now"  
  
Nyx: "mmmnnnnoooo"

 

  
  
Zack: "Hey, before you get to sleep, I have to tell you... Your leather pants are AWESOME! When I return to Midgard, I'll ask for the same for my own uniform!"  
  
Nyx: "mmmmh.... mhh... ><"  
  
(Nyx closes his eyes. Zack holds the rag onto his face a few minute, then withdraw it. Picking himself up, he looks at the unconscious Kingsglaive).  
  
Zack: "Well... it was almost disappointing..."  
  



	14. The theft

Nyx: "mmm.... MMPPHHHH?? MMPHHHAA..."  
  
Zack: "Oh, good, you're waking up. I started to wonder if I didn't overdose the chloroform!"  
  
Nyx,  _struggling_ : "MMWWAA? MMPPHOOO MWWAAA... MPHOOO?"  
  
Zack: "Hey, hey, calm down. I just put you in a simple hogtie with a single piece of tape over your mouth, but if you insist, I have more ropes and tape in stock!"  
  
Nyx: "GGRMMMPPHHH"  
  
Zack: "Will you behave?"  
  
Nyx: "mmmphh..."  
  
Zack,  _patting Nyx's head_ : "Good boy!"  
  
 _(Zack's phone ringing)_

 

 

Zack: "Hello my prince! How's it going? You got the ring?! Awesome! Just bring it back to me now. I'm at your Kingslaive Nix's place. It's two blocks on the right after crossing the Citadel's place... oh, you already know it? Perfect then, come at once!"  
  
Zack's thoughts:  _(Everything's going according to the plan... After that, maybe Hojo'll let us breath a little so Cloud and I can enjoy some time... Wait, what's that smell of burning?)_


	15. The threat

_Before having time to take another look at Nyx, Zack is violently punched on the ground._  
  
Quickly, he rolls backward and gets himself back on his feet, only to face a fighting fit Nyx, now free of his bonds. Some burned ropes on the bed are the only rests of his bindings.  
  
Zack: "How did you...?"  
__  
He jumped on the side just in time to avoid a fireball Nyx just threw on him from his fist.  
  
Zack: "Oh... I see... that's why rope wasn't a good choice"  
  
Nyx: "WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
  
Zack: "Ssshhh... You're gonna upset the neighbors"  
  
_Nyx casts another fireball. This time, Zack dodges it with a barrier Materia._  
  
Zack: "See? I know some tricks too!"  
  
Nyx: "I don't know who you are, but you have no idea at all who you're messing with!"  
  
_Zack spots Noctis quietly coming inside the room behind Nyx._  
  
Zack: "Actually, you're the one not knowing anything. For instance, did you know that if you stop me, someone ( _eyes on Noctis_ ) might be in real trouble?"  
  
Nyx: "Uh? What's supposed to mean? I... HOW"  
  
_Noctis smashes Nyx"s head with a empty bottle. Nyx's falls on the ground, not entirely unconscious._

 

 

 

__  
  
_Zack quickly gives him another hit in the head with his booted feet, knocking him out for good._  
  
Noctis: "Oh my... what have I done?"  
  
Zack: "The right thing. Come on, help me to clean up this mess!"


	16. The handling

 Zack: "Grab this cuffs and lock them on him! I'll handle the rest".

Noctis, as he locked the two pairs of handcuffs around Nyx's wrists and ankles: (" _What the hell I am doing? Helping restraining one of my own Kingsglaive... But I have to. To keep Prompto safe_!")

Zack, as he stuff Nyx's mouth with an old rag, then wraps tons of tape over his lover face and around his head: (" _There. Now that should keep him quiet, even if he wakes up too early_!").

 

 

Zack hogtied the already helpless Kingslaive with a short chain connecting his cuffs, then grabbed a little syringe containing a green liquid from his pocket and injected its content right into Nyx's neck.

Noctis: "What is this?"

Zack: " A very powerfull sedative. Handcrafted by my master. He'll sleep for at least eight hours".

Noctis: "But..."

Zack: "Don't worry, it's harmless .Now, we have waisted enough time. Do you have the ring?"

Noctis, standing up: "I won't give it to you until I'm sure Prompto's safe"

Zack: "Fair enough. Let's go back to your boyfriend then"

Noctis: "He's not..."

Zack, winking at Noctis: "Relax, I won't say anything"

As they left the room, Zack thought: (" _Shame. These cuffs and drug were meant for Noctis. But I'm pretty sure Cloud has spares._..")


	17. The final phase

Zack: "At last! I wonder why Hojo's such interested in a such little thing"  
  
Noctis: "You won't get away with this. But for now, give me Prompto!"  
  
Zack: "He's all yours!"  
  
( _Noctis didn't see Cloud behind him uncapping his bottle of chloroform and pouring the drug onto a rag_ )

 

  
  
Prompto,  _in a frenzy_ : "NMMMMPPPHHHHTTTTT!!!! MMMAAMMMMHH MMOOUHHHMM!! MMOOOOUUHHHH MMFFMMHHAAIIIN MMMMOOUHHHUUMM" (" _Noct! Watch out! Look behind you!_ ")  
  
Noctis: "Just a minute, buddy. I'll get you out of these bonds. There's... a lot!"  
  
( _Cloud puts the bottle back in the pocket of his uniform and moves closer to Noctis_ )  
  
Zack: "What he's trying to say is that we forgot to tell you another part of the plant. You see, we need to bring back the ring but also another thing..."  
  
Noctis: "Uhhh? What now? What is it?"  
  
Zack: "You!"

**Author's Note:**

> Text by me. Art from the most talented @Bowen (http://bowen12a.deviantart.com/)
> 
> Thanks also to @MistressRavenHowl for re-reading and correcting some mistakes! (http://mistressravenhowl.deviantart.com/)
> 
> Comments and critics are very much welcomed, as always :)


End file.
